User blog:Wolverine-Man/Indoraptor vs. Venatosaurus
Dromaeosauridae. It was a family of feathered theropod dinosaurs of small to medium sizes that flourished in the Cretaceous Peroid. They may live on our planet no longer, but they definitely live on in the world of fiction, where they have made appearances in various forms of media. And today, two very unique examples of the long extinct group cross paths. The Indoraptor, the Indomitable Thief, and the Venatosaurus, the Hunter Lizard, shall take it to the ring as an answer to one question, and one question only: Who. Is. DEADLIEST? Indoraptor History WARNING: SPOILERS FOR JURASSIC WORLD: FALLEN KINGDOM INBOUND. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN JURASSIC WORLD: FALLEN KINGDOM YET, REFRAIN FROM READING THIS IMMEDIATELY. Three years after the hybrid Indominus Rex caused the breakout of Jurassic World and died in the jaws of the park's resident Mosasaurus, the scientist Dr. Henry Wu combined the genome of his deceased creation with that of a Velociraptor, thus introducing the Indoraptor to the world. Wu desired the DNA of Blue, the last living Velociraptor, so that he could create more streamlined versions of his latest experiment. Soon, the Indoraptor and the dinosaurs that had been evacuated from the island of Isla Nublar before the eruption of Mount Sibo destroyed the island were sold off at the Lockwood Manor Auction despite Wu's protests that the Indoraptor was only in a prototype stage and not ready for auction. That was when Owen Grady appeared with a Stygimoloch, who disrupted the auction under the former raptor trainer's guidence. In the ensuing chaos, a seasoned mercenary named Ken Wheatley tranquilized the Indoraptor and attempted to take one of his teeth as a trophy for his ghoulish collection of dinosaur teeth, but the hybrid feigned sedation and escaped, killing him, auctioneer Gunnar Eversol, and others. The Indoraptor then set his sights on Owen, Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood, whom he hunted throughout the mansion until Blue arrived and assaulted him, causing him to fall through a glass roof and land on the brow horns of a fossil Triceratops, impaling the hybrid to death. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''The Indoraptor's significant physical superiority to a normal Velociraptor allowed him to tear off human body parts in seconds and carry two fully grown men with his hands and jaws whilst in the middle of a run. He also smashed through a diorama case to get to Owen, Claire and Maisie and tossed Blue around like a ragdoll like a ragdool whenever he seriously fought back against her, sending her flying across Maisie's bedroom and even breaking a metal beam in half by accident during the fight. *'Speed: His speed was undoubtedly superior to his predacessor's, rivaling that of a Velociraptor. This was shown by his ability to jump high, make quick turns and keep pace with Blue in his fight with her. When accelerating, the Indoraptor often dropped down on all fours and ran akin to a feline like a lion or tiger. *'Durability: '''The hybrid's durable body was able to resist tranquilizer darts and bullets from an assault rifle designed to subdue other dinosaurs without injury. Being attacked by Blue in their fight also did not phase him too much, and not even being hurled out a window by his opponent was enough to keep him down for long. *'Stealth: 'His sneaking capabilities were greater than any Velociraptor, as being a dark black color allowed him to blend into pitch dark areas so that he could ambush unsuspecting victims without making even the slightest sound, possibly the most disturbing thing about the Indoraptor. *'Intelligence: 'The Indoraptor inherited the near-human intelligence that allowed his genetic "mother" to pull off such impressive feats throughout her day of causing mayhem across Isla Nublar, which was first displayed when he put on a big show of passing out after Wheatley tranquilized him and waited for him to make the fatal mistake of entering his cage to take his tooth, allowing him to give the mercenary commander a brutal and painful demise. *'Echolocation: 'The most unique ability he possessed was using his sickle-shaped toe claw to echolocate when hunting, tapping it on the floor so that the sound it made would reflect off of an object and return to the Indoraptor's ears, allowing him to preform well as a predator and locate victims in the darkest of areas. Venatosaurus History Venatosaurus was a descendant of Velociraptor that survived the extinction of the dinosaurs and evolved isolated on Skull Island for millions of years. These dinosaurs were seen startling a group of Brontosauruses, causing a stampede into a narrow section of the island. The crew of the Venture was caught in the middle of the Venatosaurus pack and the Brontosaurus stampede, and seven people were killed, including cameraman Herb. The species and everything else that lived on Skull Island were eventually driven to extinction when the piece of land sunk into the ocean in 1948. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: 'Although they preferred speed and brains over brawn, Venatosauruses still possessed good levels of superhuman strength, being capable of rip helpless humans apart very easily. *'Speed: 'Venatosauruses were very speedy predators, running up to 60 miles per hour with ease to run down much slower prey like humans and larger dinosaurs like Brontosaurus. *'Durability: 'They could still fight after being shot and stabbed multiple times, proving that they had a good ability to withstand wear, pressure, or damage during a hunt/fight. *'Ambush Nature: 'Like the Vastatosaurus rex, these small carnivores tended to be very sneaky and stealth around their victims, getting as close as possible before bursting out of cover and chasing down their prey. *'Intelligence: 'Venatosauruses were very intelligent dinosaurs, being able to form groups and take advantage of the environment to take down their prey, let it be human or saurian. They also used this intelligence for coordination in pack attacks towards their prey items. X-Factors Indoraptor/Venatosaurus 65 - '''Strength - '''60 100 - '''Speed - '''100 100 - '''Agility - '''100 100 - '''Intelligence '- 90 Battle The jungle was quiet. Silence had enveloped all of Skull Island, only for a large cargo plane to zoom across the sky, likely startling various creatures out of their slumbers. It landed in the jungle somewhere in the middle of the island and three armed gunmen exited the back of it, revealing a large metal crate inside. "How are we going to get off this island? We’re out of fuel!" One of the soldiers said. "I don’t know, don’t yell at me; I’m not the one who sent us here to deliver this fucked up thing." The other soldier replied. "Whatever, let's get that thing outta the crate without killin' ourselves somehow." was the first solders' response. All three men looked in the direction of the crate, eyeing the sleeping creature inside it. Anxiety filled them to the core as the lead gunman walked slowly in the direction with great reluctance. Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, he slowly opened the crate, nearly letting out a sigh of relief that the beast had not been disturbed. Backing away from the crate, he turned his head to look at his comrades and made a gesture to the right. Knowing what he meant, the other two fled toward a nearby tree and hid behind it, followed by their leader. All they had to do now was wait until Henry Wu's latest creation had made Skull Island his new home and wandered off far enough for the gunman to make a break for it in the safety of their cargo plane. So they waited. Seconds went by. Seconds became a full minute. After nothing had happened at all, they all mustered every bit of their courage to come out of their hiding spot. Indeed, the artificial abomination they had brought to the home of King Kong wasn't even peaking his head out. They were all still uncertain, so they decided that if another minute didn't go by, they would see what was taking the unnatural animal so long to take a look at where he would live for the rest of his days. So they waited some more. They had been dreading it, but they had no choice now that sixty more seconds had passed since they opened that crate. "Y-Y-You go first." The third soldier stuttered with pure nervousness. ''Pussy... ''He thought with an eye roll as he led his companions to the plane, not willing to admit how much better he ''wasn't ''feeling right now. Soon, they took in the sight of the dinosaur that had been napping ever since his crate was open. The lead gunman inched closer, trying not to make the slightest sound. Within a moment, all three were actually in the crate with the monstrosity, like it hadn't even acknowledged that he wasn't alone. "Maybe the tranquilizers haven't worn out yet?" The second soldier guessed. "You could be right if it's taking this long for him to wake up." the leader replied. "Hey, can I-- quick question." The third one raised his hand like he were still in school. "How the hell are we supposed to wake this thing and get out of this crate with our heads still on our bodies? I did not come along with you two so I could be breakfast for some--" It abruptly became quite clear why the gunmen actually had to go back to the crate when the creature pratically lunged at the crate door and used his hand to close it, trapping him inside the crate with his would-be victims. Their final screams went unheard as bullets were fired with desperation and horrible roars were unleashed. ---- With the sound of tearing flesh filling the air, the Foetodon collapsed, a bloody stump where its head used to be. Dropping the lizard’s severed head, the '''Indoraptor '''began to bite into the corpse, tearing away chunks of meat, only for a sound to halt his progress. Looking up from his kill, the Indoraptor turned his head from left to right in search of whatever made that noise. Snarling, he turned 180 degrees and began tapping his toe claw on the grassy ground while his red eyes stared ahead. He then bared his crocodilian fangs as his echolocation picked up on something that was approaching him with the use of stealth. Now ready for the imminent threat, the Indoraptor let out a ear-piercing screech, telling whatever was coming that he had already known of their arrival now and demanded that they show themselves. The lone '''Venatosaurus '''complied quite quickly in the form of lunging in his direction. Having already been aware that something would happen, the Indoraptor easily swatted the Venatosaurus out of the air and sent him crashing to the ground. Once he got to his feet, the Venatosaurus let out a very shrill and unsettling roar toward the Indoraptor. The dromeosaur was enraged; this was his territory, and the Indoraptor was trespassing. All he received was a defiant roar in return, as the Indoraptor made it clear that he would not back down. Seeing that a fight was now in order, the Venatosaurus roared again before running forward and leaping into the air in front of the Indoraptor. The Venatosaurus leaped onto the hybrid's back and bit down on the back of the head of the beast. The red eyed monster roared and tried to get the smaller raptor off of his head but to no luck. The Venatosaurus used his claws to scratch the Indoraptor on the back while biting his head at the same time. He then roared in pain as razor-sharp teeth sank into the tip of his tail before he was thrown to the ground again. The Indoraptor wasn't so merciful this time; he went to stomp down on the Venatosaurus, but felt his foot hit solid ground as the Venatosaurus easily slipped out of the way. The Indoraptor bit down, but again hit thin air as the Venatosaurus pulled his head back to avoid having it ripped clean off his body. The Indoraptor now resorted to using his claws, which were able to carve huge slices in the Venatosaurus' snout. He was able to dodge the Indoraptor's third swipe, then lunged again. His hands gripped both sides of the Indoraptor's upper jaw while he bit down on his nose. The two started scrambling on the floor as claws and teeth tore at flesh. Despite being smaller, the Venatosaurus fought with just as much vigor as his genetically created enemy did. But alas, he was still overwhelmed by the Indoraptor's vastly larger size and superior strength; within a short time, he managed to pin the Venatosaurus to the jungle floor with his hand and foot. Valiant, the Hunter Lizard kicked, bit and clawed against the Indoraptor as he writhed, but he didn't move. The Indoraptor bit into his chest and held his jaws there until the Venatosaurus' claws managed to find his eyelid and give it a good scratch, distracting the creature long enough for the Venatosaurus to free himself and continue fighting. He ran around the Indoraptor in a 360 degree, confusing him too much to be able to react in time as the Venatosaurus lunged again. He pounced upon the bigger dinosaur's neck, biting down upon his black flesh whilst gripping on with his claws. Twice as infuriated, the Indoraptor swung his head around in an attempt to throw off his smaller opponent, only for the Venatosaurus to remain attached to his neck. Seeing the futility of his previous attempt, the Indoraptor literally flung himself to the ground in hopes of crushing the Venatosaurus, but by the time his body had made contact with the grass, the Venatosaurus had made it to his side, and from that point on, he continued to sink his claws and teeth into the Indoraptor's skin, causing more wounds. Before the Indoraptor knew it, the roles had now been reversed, for now it was him who was being pinned down while being assaulted without the tiniest shred of mercy. He rolled onto his back with the Venatosaurus still standing on top of him. The Indoraptor thrust all his might into his leg and kicked the Venatosaurus off, sending the dromeosaur flying toward a tree and crashing into it before hitting the ground. Looking up, the Hunter Lizard saw the Indoraptor pouncing in his direction, but it was too late to do anything. The hybrid's jaws clamped on the Venatosaurus' arm before he was lifted into the air as the Indoraptor stood upright. He applied pressure to his screaming adversary's arm until the Venatosaurus fell to the ground as his arm was swallowed down the Indoraptor's gullet. The Venatosaurus stared in horror at the stump where his arm used to be while the Indoraptor looked down at him with a visible smirk. The Venatosaurus' eyes met the Indoraptor's for barely a second before a swipe of the hybrid's hand sent his head reeling to the side. Kicking the Venatosaurus hard in the side, the Indoraptor knocked the helpless dinosaur onto his side, the monster slowly approaching him as the Hunter Lizard tried to stand back up. Before he could, a weight was focused on his neck as the Indoraptor planted his hand on top of him to ensure that he would not be escaping anytime soon. Now filled with true fear, the Venatosaurus looked up at his stronger foe with terror in his eyes. He lfited his head as much as he could while roaring in a completely terrified way before the Indoraptor pushed him back down. His mouth opened wide and his head shot toward the Venatosaurus' vulnerable stomach. Eyes wide with horror and agony, the Venatosaurus could do nothing as the Indoraptor chomped down, his teeth ripping through flesh like it were paper. Intestines and other internal organs were crushed to pieces, decorating the Indoraptor's mouth crimson. Then his hand found the Venatosaurus' lower jaw, which was promptly pressed into the ground as bones crunched and more blood turned the Indoraptor's skin from black to red. He took four steps back from what he had just done to that poor creature as the Venatosaurus lay there, dead at the genetic monster's hand. The Indoraptor stood up once more and roared out into the heavens, his victory satisfying and refreshing. Looking back upon his fallen foe, the Indomitable Thief approached his new meal. He could used to this place. Expert's Opinion The Venatosaurus was able to hold his own against the Indoraptor thanks to their equality in speed and agility, plus his superior combat experience because of his time on Skull Island, but everything else he could do, the Indoraptor could do better. He simply outclassed the Venatosaurus with his greater strength, durability and intelligence, with his better physicality certainly making up for his youth in comparison to how long the Venatosaurus has lived on Skull Island. '''Winner: Indoraptor Category:Blog posts